Not applicable.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to portable stand assemblies, specifically to a portable stand assembly useful for supporting a lantern and a heater in a collapsible, foldable, portable shelter.
2. Description of Prior Art
Embodiments of the present invention are applicable to a collapsible, foldable, portable shelter, hereinafter referred to as a portable shelter, of a type which utilizes a longitudinal, tubular roof beam. Portable shelters are used by individuals involved in a wide variety of outdoor activities that may require mobility, concealment, or protection from the elements. They are easily transported and assembled, and they make the outdoor experience more enjoyable. For example hunters, campers, photographers, bird-watchers, astronomers, and other naturalists can benefit from the use of portable shelters. Embodiments of the present invention also have industrial applications. For example at construction sites, by maintenance and utility crews, and in farming situations in which a temporary portable shelter, supplied with heat and illumination, is desired.
Characteristics, associated with portable shelters, make them increasingly popular with persons who engage in ice-fishing activities. Embodiments of the present invention have particular application to ice-fishing activities which are conducted in cold weather and, usually, into late evening or nighttime hours requiring a heat and light source. Unlike noncollapsible ice-fishing houses, portable shelters are easily transported to any lake or river one wishes to fish, and they are easily moved to various fishing spots during an outing. When the ice-fishing season ends, the portable shelter can be stored in an attic, garage, closet, etc., until the next season and not require any yard space.
Portable shelters typically utilize collapsible, folding, tubular end-wall frames which support a centrally located, longitudinal, tubular roof beam. This framework assembly is used to support a fabric covering. A hinged floor seam is located crosswise at midlength, such that when the portable shelter is collapsed, and the floor is folded back upon itself, the original length of the floor is halved. The outer fabric covering and collapsed framework are sandwiched and stored between the two halves of the floor. Various brands of portable shelters are readily available in various sizes which have a range of approximately 41 cm in their width measurements (106 cm to 147 cm), and a range of approximately 51 cm in their height measurements (147 cm to 198 cm). The overall length varies from approximately 1.5 m to 2.4 m. The collapsed, folded height of portable shelters, when ready for transport, varies from approximately 13 cm to 25 cm. The Shappell Corp. and the Clam Corp., for example, manufacture a variety of portable shelters in various sizes. Also, Cabela""s, Inc. and Bass Pro Shops, Inc. retail a full line of portable shelters. Equipment, to generate heat and to provide illumination, is usually required in addition to shelter. Readily available, liquid or propane fueled lanterns and heaters, have long been the standard in the art to perform these functions. For example, the Mr. Heater Corp. manufactures a single burner, xe2x80x9csun flowerxe2x80x9d-type heater, constructed with a small diameter rod frame, which is particularly popular for ice fishing due to its light weight and versatility; it can also be used as a stove to cook food. In addition, the Coleman Co., Inc. manufactures a number of products for outdoor use, including a variety of portable lanterns, which are particularly popular for ice fishing due to their proven dependability and light weight.
Mobility of the equipment must be a major consideration. Locating schools of fish may involve packing up the equipment and moving to different locations, possibly several times during a single outing. Additionally, ice fishing is a sport which can easily end up being conducted in a very harsh environment. Conditions can suddenly arise requiring expeditious transportation of the equipment, including the portable shelter and heat and light sources, to a safer location. Sudden changes in wind direction, blizzards, whiteouts, drifting ice, and unexpected, opened cracks in the ice which must be crossed, are examples of such conditions which, in some cases, can become life threatening. Therefore, whether on foot or using mechanized equipment such as a snowmobile or an all terrain vehicle (ATV), equipment mobility is a concern of the utmost importance. Mobility can be increased by the use of a portable shelter. The use of a lantern and a heater, particularly those with integral fuel tanks, also increases mobility: only the amount of fuel necessary for the ice-fishing outing needs to be transported.
Organization of the equipment is necessary for a safe and enjoyable outing. However, the achievement of compactness and minimum weight in portable shelters has resulted in a minimum of floor space. In the case of ice fishing in particular, this situation is further exacerbated by the requirement of a variety of fishing equipment including tackle, seats of some type, heavy clothing, and bulky, insulated boots. Most of these items require space inside of the portable shelter along with the heat and light sources. Wind, forcing the fabric sides of the portable shelter inwards, especially on the side above the fishing holes, driving the participants towards the rear wall of the portable shelter, decreases interior storage space. Because the portable shelter has a flexible fabric outer shell, there are no shelves or other similar storage devices available. Equipment items, such as ice scoops, gaff hooks, binoculars, and cameras, for example, should be stored readily available, off the floor, to eliminate damage and for safety reasons. A heater is frequently placed on the floor of the portable shelter where, due to the close quarters, it can easily cause a burn to an occupant""s body or clothing. Also, fishing lines can be burnt through, resulting in lost terminal tackle and, occasionally, a fish. A lantern may also be placed on the floor, where the light can shine in the occupants"" eyes causing irritation, and making it difficult to see down the fishing holes. The lantern may also be suspended from the roof beam, but since the roof beam is centrally located, the lantern will be very close to the occupants"" heads, presenting a dangerous situation. In order to use the illumination from the lantern as a fish attractant, the lantern should be suspended above the fishing holes. Because heaters and lanterns usually operate on flammable fuel, they should be safely and securely mounted in appropriate locations off the floor where they will not be knocked over or damaged. The very limited space inside a portable shelter makes the organization of equipment difficult.
To solve these problems, a light weight, knockdown, sturdy, and easily transportable, lantern and heater stand, for use in a portable shelter, is needed. The stand should require a minimal amount of floor space, thus increasing the usable floor space. The stand should be easy to assemble for use, and it should be easy to disassemble when not in use. The stand should securely hold a lantern in a safe position relative to the seated occupants and provide overhead illumination. The stand should safely and securely support a heater in a suitable location off the portable shelter floor. The stand should be easily adjustable to accommodate the various sizes of portable shelters: a person would not have to purchase another stand if he/she purchased a portable shelter of a different size. The stand should provide storage off the portable shelter""s floor for additional items, such that they will be safely stored and readily available. The stand should provide additional support to the roof fabric of the portable shelter to protect against snow loads. The stand should stabilize the portable shelter against wind forces, especially on the side where the fishing holes (if they are present) are located. The disassembled stand should be capable of being placed inside a collapsed, folded, portable shelter for storage, transportation, and immediate availability for reassembly. The stand should be able to be built from readily available, inexpensive materials.
One possible approach to address at least some of these problems is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,860,410 to Hollingsworth, Jr. (1999). This patent discloses a stand, preferably of unitary construction, which supports a heating device, and an upstanding section which supports a lighting device, and directs fuel to these devices from a single source. A fuel line directs fuel to the heating and lighting device from a single fuel source, minimizing the need for filling separate heating and lighting devices on a regular basis. The stand has a base frame of polygonal shape as viewed from above, minimizing the chances of tipping over. The stand is described as allowing close mounting against a wall or other structure, such as the wall of an ice-fishing house.
The apparatus, described in Hollingsworth, Jr., was designed to be used in an ice-fishing house: a building that is used for the particular purpose of ice fishing. The patent addresses the placement of a lighting and a heating device in a single unitary stand and a provision for a single fuel source for both. This particular stand and fuel arrangement may be useable in an ice-fishing house. However, where mobility is a major issue, such as during an ice-fishing outing conducted with a portable shelter, the stand would have a number of serious disadvantages:
(a) The stand, which is described as xe2x80x9cportable,xe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cenabling easy transport in a pick up truck bed or the cargo area of a van or similar vehicle,xe2x80x9d cannot reasonably be disassembled, nor stored inside a collapsed, folded, portable shelter for increased mobility and be ready for prompt reuse.
(b) The base of the apparatus would rest on the portable shelter floor further exacerbating the minimal floor space situation. In the case of ice fishing, the stand would have to sit on the floor between the fishing holes where it would hinder fishing operations.
(c) Because the heater and lighting device utilize the same fuel supply tank, and since an object for this design is to minimize the need for frequent refueling of separate devices, it stands to reason that a relatively large fuel tank is prescribed. FIG. 5 of the patent to Hollingsworth, Jr. shows a fuel source indicated to be a propane tank. It appears to be what is commonly known in the art as a xe2x80x9ctwenty pounderxe2x80x9d: twenty pounds of propane plus the weight of the steel tank. A larger fuel supply than necessary for the anticipated fishing trip translates into excess weight and decreased mobility.
(d) If the single fuel supply runs out, leaks out, or for some other reason, becomes inoperative, both the heat and light source are inoperative. Persons, knowledgeable in the art, realize that the utilization of a white gasoline operated lantern, equipped with an integral fuel tank, is especially advantageous. Since a lantern produces both heat and light, and in the event that the heater should become inoperative, one would still continue to have a heat source. Additionally, if the lantern runs out of fuel, and you have a snowmobile or other ATV available, the gasoline from the snowmobile or ATV can be used, in an emergency, to fuel the lantern.
While there are other lantern stands, and heater stands, and combination lantern and heater stands described in the prior art, there are no such stands, that the applicant is aware of, that have been specially adapted for use in collapsible, foldable, portable shelters. Nothing in the prior art provides the benefits attendant with the present invention. Additionally, the prior patents do not suggest the present inventive combination of component elements arranged and configured as disclosed and claimed herein. The present invention achieves its intended purposes, objects, and advantages through a new, useful, and unobvious combination of elements, with the use of a minimum number of functioning parts, at a reasonable cost to manufacture, and by employing readily available materials. Even though certain embodiments of the invention particularly apply to ice fishing, and to portable shelters which utilize a longitudinal tubular roof beam, the invention is by no means limited to these embodiments. Portable shelters utilizing a longitudinal, tubular roof beam are the most commonly manufactured and used type of portable shelter. However, the design of the invention can easily be altered to accommodate any portable shelter regardless of its shape or framework configuration.
In accordance with one embodiment of the present invention, a portable stand assembly comprises a base connected to an inverted L-shaped support terminating with a beam clamp; a disassembly means is located in the vertical support, and a lantern support loop is attached to the horizontal support.
Accordingly, some of the objects and advantages of the present invention are:
(a) to provide a light weight, sturdy, and easily transportable, lantern and heater stand for use in a portable shelter;
(b) to provide a lantern and heater stand for use in a portable shelter that requires minimal floor space;
(c) to provide a lantern and heater stand for use in a portable shelter that may be easily assembled for use;
(d) to provide a lantern and heater stand for use in a portable shelter that may be easily disassembled when not in use;
(e) to provide a stand for use in a portable shelter to allow a lantern to be securely supported in a portable shelter for the best visibility and safety for the occupants;
(f) to provide a portable stand for use in a portable shelter that safely and securely supports a heater off the floor;
(g) to provide a lantern and heater stand for use in a portable shelter that is adjustable in height to fit in most portable shelters;
(h) to provide a lantern and heater stand for use in a portable shelter that is adjustable in width to fit in most portable shelters;
(i) to provide a lantern and heater stand for use in a portable shelter that can store additional equipment items off the floor;
(j) to provide a lantern and heater stand for use in a portable shelter that can stabilize the portable shelter against snow loads;
(k) to provide a lantern and heater stand for use in a portable shelter that can stabilize the portable shelter against wind forces;
(I) to provide a lantern and heater stand for use in a portable shelter that can be stored inside a collapsed, folded, portable shelter for storage, transportation and immediate availability for reassembly;
(m) to provide a lantern and heater stand for use in a portable shelter that can be made inexpensively from readily available materials.
Other objectives and advantages of the invention will be readily apparent to those skilled in the art once the invention has been described.